Private Party For Three
by Mickey Sixx
Summary: A house party leads to something more in the back of Tyler's car, and Caleb is the witness. SLASH. Reid/Tyler, Caleb. For Round 6 of rounds of kink


**Title:** Private Party For Three - For Round 6 of rounds(underscore)of(underscore)kink on LJ  
**Author:** Mickey Stone  
**Fandom:** The Covenant  
**Pairing/character:** Reid/Tyler, Caleb  
**Rating:** FRAO / NC-17 / M  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Don't sue.  
**Word Count:** 2,259  
**Prompt:** _There's lovers in the backseat  
Jealous glances now I'm looking for another song  
On the radio  
I'll take you to a side street  
In the shadows you can touch one another now  
And I'll just watch the show_  
Scissor Sisters "Lovers In The Backseat"  
**Kink:** Voyeurism  
**Notes/Warnings:** Slash, sex, swearing. Beta'd by me, all mistakes are mine.

* * *

The music was loud and thumping along the walls. Caleb had distantly thought that it was a miracle that the neighbours hadn't complained yet. Drink flowed freely and noisy voices mingled with the music as people fought to be heard. Harvey Benton's house party seemed to be a huge success. His parents had gone away for the weekend and left Harvey in charge. Caleb had heard that Mr and Mrs Benton had cleared the house of valuable items before they left and put them into storage, anticipating the house party that would inevitably happen. Harvey had pretty much taken this as permission and invited most of the Twelfth year students from Spenser.

The Sons of Ipswich had of course been invited and the four of them had been at the party for the past few hours. Caleb had been voted designated driver by the other three, so he'd pretty much stuck to the punch. Until someone spiked it, then he moved onto the soda. They had split up a while ago, and Caleb had seen Pogue around a few times, but he hadn't seen hide nor hair of Reid and Tyler.

He didn't know whether that was a good thing or not.

"Caleb!" The dark haired teen turned when a hand clapped him on the back. It was Harvey. "Hey man, Pogue told me to tell you he went back to the dorms."

"Thanks man." He said, "You seen Reid and Tyler?"

The young man shook his head, "Sorry."

"Ok, thanks anyway." Caleb clapped him on the arm and wandered off through the house in search for his AWOL friends. He scouted every room in the large house, careful to avoid interrupting the various couples making out in the corners or making use of the bedrooms.

Ten minutes later, Caleb happened upon the two missing teens outside on the back porch. His eyebrow lifted as he watched them through the open door; sitting Indian-style on the decking, facing each other with a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses between them. Reid tipped the glass bottle up and filled his glass, clear liquid spilling down the side as his hand moved. Tyler laughed and picked his glass up before Reid had finished, sending more alcohol to the floor. Their count to three was messy and out of time, but neither seemed to care and threw the drink back. The youngest, however, over-balanced and fell onto his back, giggling uncontrollably. Caleb rolled his eyes and stepped out, making himself known.

"Caleb!" Reid laughed, lifting the bottle and shaking it around a little. "Drink?"

"I think you've had enough, Reid." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"You're no fun." Tyler pouted, still flat out on the porch. Caleb rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Whatever, I'm taking you home now."

"Nooooo!" Tyler said, stretching out the word longer than necessary. "Don' wanna!"

Caleb sighed and bent over, hands finding Tyler's and pulling him upright once more. The youngest rocked a little, eyes closed and forehead wrinkled in a pained frown.

"Not good." He said quietly, lifting a hand to his head.

"Come on, baby boy." He muttered, sliding a hand around his back and helping the younger male up. Reid stayed put and pouted at him.

"Ty's right, you're no fun."

"And you're drunk."

Reid snorted, "Tyler's worse than me. Light-weight."

"Fuck yooou." Tyler slurred, leaning heavily on Caleb.

"Bet you'd like to, baby boy." The blond replied with a smirk.

Caleb rolled his eyes, "Reid."

He sighed and held up his hands, "Alright, alright." He slowly got to his feet, steadying himself with the railing beside him. "Jesus, Caleb. We were having fun. You heard of that before, haven't you, Cay?"

The teen didn't answer him. Caleb made his way around the side of the house, Reid trailing behind him. He distantly thought it was a good thing that he'd stayed sober tonight. The back door was opened with his free hand and he guided Tyler inside. The youngest hit him half-heartedly and mumbled out a "'m fine" as he fell across the seats. The other door opened and Reid got in unsteadily.

"Move over, baby boy, before I sit on you." He chuckled, causing the younger one to glare at him.

Caleb got behind the wheel and started the Hummer, backing out of the Benton's driveway and heading back to the Estate. Reid and Tyler were arguing between themselves in the back, and Caleb turned the radio on and left it on a low volume; not drowning his friends out, but distracting him from their voices.

It took Caleb a few minutes to realise that the voices had gone and all that was left was the slow song over the speakers. He frowned and glanced into the rear-view to see what was going on.

And boy, wasn't that a shock?

Tongues passed in and out of the shared cavern their mouths made. Wet noises and small sighs were only just audible over the music and Caleb almost wanted to turn it off and listen to them. Almost. Caleb glanced back and forth between the road and the rear-view, watching as Tyler shifted and settled on top of Reid, his hands appearing on his shoulders and pushing him down until he leaned back against the door.

Reid seemed to come to his senses and laughed into Tyler's mouth, pushing the other boy away from him.

"I didn't mean literally, baby boy." He drawled, amused. Tyler shook his head and moved back to kiss him again, but the blond evaded him. "Come on, Ty. You're not serious."

Tyler's growl of frustration could be heard over the radio and Caleb almost gulped at the sound.

"Want you." He said low, "Right now."

"Gettin' deman—"

The oldest eyes flicked back and forth between the road and rear-view quickly. It was dangerous, but nothing could pull his attention away from the two teens on the back seat. Tyler had sealed their mouths together once more, hands moving restlessly over Reid's body. The blond didn't seem to be able to do much more than hold on to Tyler's shoulders as the younger boy pushed the hooded jacket out of the way and pulled the t-shirt up to bunch under his armpits.

From there, messy open mouthed kisses were pressed to Reid's exposed skin. Caleb's breath shortened as he watched the dark head move lower and lower, his fingers tightening on the wheel as Reid's tightened on Tyler. Blue eyes met his in the rear-view and there was a moment suspended in time as Reid's reflection smirked at him lazily. Jealousy speared through him as he moaned in the back of his throat, Tyler's teeth nipping at the sensitive skin of his bellybutton. Caleb wanted to be the one to make him moan like that.

He blinked. Where the fuck had—?

The car spun out of control as Caleb swerved suddenly to miss whatever animal had been trapped in his headlights. Reid arched unexpectedly, head thrown back and neck bared; one hand on the back of Tyler's head and the other gripping the headrest of the driver's seat, holding on for dear life as the car skidded and screeched across the road. Sweat broke out on Caleb's forehead as he fought to keep control of the vehicle, trying hard to keep them on the road and away from any hard surface they could potentially crash into.

Adrenaline pumped around Caleb's body as the car came to a stop at the side of the road. His heart pounded in his ears and he panted quietly. Nearly crashing hadn't been on his list of things to do tonight. A hoarse moan sounded from the back. But then neither had watching his best friends practically fuck on the backseat of the SUV. Eyes flicked back to the rear-view, watching the reflection of the two teens. Reid was slumped against the door, panting harshly and moaning, hand gripping Tyler's hair tightly as the younger male went down on him.

"Ty...shit, Ty." Reid breathed, voice only just heard over the radio. "That's it, baby boy, use your tongue. Oh god, oh fuck!"

The blond arched and moaned and whined and Caleb watched; stunned, and impossibly turned on. Tyler's head bobbed in Reid's lap, lips wrapped obscenely around Reid's cock. Caleb didn't know when he turned the radio off, or when his jeans opened or his fingers wrapped around his dick. Legs fell open wider and he watched the mirror versions of his best friends writhe on the upholstery, palming his cock slowly, in time with Tyler's mouth.

"Always knew you were a pervert, Cay."

A flush crept up his neck and spread across his cheeks at Reid's panted words, but he didn't stop his hand or pull his eyes away from the mirror. Reid smirked until he couldn't any more, lip caught between his teeth and eyes shuttered closed in rapture. A part of Caleb wanted to be there, under Tyler and having the youngest suck him off. Another wanted to be the one swallowing Reid's cock down and dragging those sounds from the blond.

Reid whined and Caleb watched as Tyler pulled off Reid's dick with a wet pop. The younger boy slithered back up Reid's body and pushed his tongue into the waiting mouth. Lips kissed hungrily, clothes were shed awkwardly in the small space the back of the car offered, and Caleb couldn't do anything but watch and stroke himself slowly; holding out as long as he could. The two bodies, now sans most of their clothes, shifted and moved along the seat. Reid was laid flat on his back, feet resting against the top of the door as Tyler settled between his legs. Fingers found their way to the blond's ass and Caleb couldn't help the small moan as echoes of Tyler's power slid over him. His hand gripped his erection a little firmer when the youngest's fingers started the stretching process.

Caleb's breath caught in his throat, eyes fixed on Tyler's hand; finger sliding in and out indecently. Another digit was added and the sounds Reid was making into Tyler's mouth were so wanton and needy that Caleb had to force his hand to slow down in order to starve off his orgasm. He couldn't 

come, not yet. Three fingers pushed and pulled, slid and stretched, and Reid decided enough was enough.

"In me now, baby boy."

And Tyler complied with the gasped order. Slicking himself up, he pushed into the blond's body with a low groan. Gasped curses and muttered blessings fell from Reid's lips, legs wrapping around Tyler's body as well as he could, given the small space. The dark haired males hands gripped Reid's shoulders, arms shaking slightly as he buried himself balls-deep inside his best friend and brother.

"Move, please god, _move_." Reid shuddered out, fingers tightening on Tyler's skin.

So he did. Slowly at first, because even when drunk, Tyler seemed to be conscious of Reid's comfort. The eldest's hand sped up when Tyler's thrusts picked up pace; fingers moving of their own accord and playing with the head of his cock on random upstrokes. He couldn't suppress the moans that came from him as he watched Tyler pound into Reid, the blond babbling incoherently in his pleasure. Caleb's hips jerked up uncontrollably, pushing his prick into his fist. His other hand curled over his head and gripped the head-rest hard. The sounds of flesh hitting flesh mixed with grunts and groans, whines and moans filled the car, but Caleb's harsh panting sounded so loud to his own ears. His heartbeat was thumping hard, blood coursing around his body fast and furious.

"...so close, baby boy, oh..._oh god_...harder, Tyler." Reid babbled, head thrashing from side to side. "Please, harder...nnnng!"

His hand moved faster, sweat beading and sliding down his skin. Oh shit...he was so close. He could feel it building in the base of his spine; that sweet, tingling pressure that drove him insane with want. Pants and moans and harsh curses reached a crescendo and Caleb couldn't tear his eyes away from the mirror; watching Reid arch up and coming hard. Sticky seamen splattered across his stomach and Tyler's chest, but neither seemed to care. Tyler thrust one, twice, three times and released inside Reid's body with a whispered curse.

That was all it took for Caleb; with a twist of his wrist he shuddered hard and came, coating his hand and his shirt. His fingers nearly went through the fabric of the head-rest with the force of the orgasm that ripped through him. An eternity passed and Caleb finally fell back to the seat boneless and panting. Aftershocks rippled through him as the sweat cooled on his body, eyes heavy with sated sleep. He just needed to close his eyes...

A weak punch to the back of his seat roused him enough to twist round. Tyler had collapsed on Reid's chest, dead to the world, and Reid didn't look too far behind.

"Home." He said simply, eyelids dropping. "An' if you fuckin' fall asleep and crash, I'll kill you."

The oldest made a non-committal noise and pulled away from sleep. Forcing his eyes to stay open, he cleaned himself up as much as he could, tucked himself back in his jeans, and started the car. As they drove down the dark road once more, Caleb couldn't resist one last look in the rear-view. Naked, practically stuck together and fast asleep.

Tomorrow was going to be fun.

* * *

Reviews are LOVE :D


End file.
